Finding the proper spatial relationship between a cyclist's hands, feet and buttocks is key to preserving bicycle riding enjoyment and preventing injury to the cyclist. This is true whether the cyclist is a beginner or a professional or the bicycle is stationary or non-stationary. Often, when a cyclist is introduced to a new bicycle, adjustments are made to the relative location of the handlebar, pedals and seat. These adjustments are used to minimize discomforts and the chance for a repetitive stress injury and to maximize performance and speed.
Arguably a key aspect of ensuring that the bicycle-human relationship works harmoniously is to place a comfortable seat under the rider. Seat preference is highly personal. While there are many gimmicks on the marketplace to help cyclists find seats that will be comfortable, the best selection method is a trial and error process, performed quickly so the cyclist may compare and contrast one seat to another. Accordingly, a need exists for a bicycle seat mounting mechanism that permits bicycle seats to be installed and removed rapidly, easily and safely on a stationary or non-stationary bicycle. Typical bicycle seat attachment mechanisms do not allow for quick or easy changes of bicycle seats. Though prior art seat attaching mechanisms exist that allow for quick and easy seat changes such prior art devices are complex, and larger than desirable. Operating the prior art can be difficult and also dangerous. Prior art is also restrictive in the ability to easily be used with saddle rails of different shapes. What is desired is an actual quick attachment and release device that is also safe, not very large, simple to operate by a user and that can be easily adopted to saddles with rails of different shapes on stationary bikes and non-stationary bikes.
What is desired is a bicycle seat attachment device that allows for a quick and simple change of the seat. A device having a two-part interlocking member, such as a pin and receiver, would allow for the bicycle seat to be installed quickly and simply. A device is desired where one interlocking member is fixed to the bicycle and the other interlocking member is fixed to the bicycle seat thereby creating a quick and easy attachment method. A device is further desired that may allow for the tilt of the seat to be adjusted in different ways.